


Domestic Anniversaries

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfamily Pets (DCU), F/M, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: As a surprise for their anniversary, Damian takes Marinette to the local pet store to adopt some animals.And man, do they adopt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 410





	Domestic Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'May i propose the following: Daminette at the pet store (with Damian adopting every animal and Mari emerging with a Marimo)'

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet, Angel."

Marinette huffed, but nevertheless carried on walking forward blindly - the arm snaked around her waist being the only sense of direction.

Her partner's other arm was held up, with its hand pressed against the top half of her face to block the view of anything around.

There was another minute or so of movement. Then, finally, they halted in their steps, and a voice spoke in the woman's ear.

"You can open your eyes now, Beloved."

After Damian's words, Marinette did exactly so, and the hand preventing her from seeing was removed. She was met with a sight that made her gasp in surprise.

"Are...Are we where I think we are?"

The man felt his lips twitch upward.

"I believe so."

All around the spacious area, enclosures were placed, housing different types and breeds of many animals. Fish, cats, dogs and even rabbits, just to name a few.

Marinette spun around, and launched herself into Damian's arms. He immediately wound them around her, and held her close.

"This is the best gift ever," her muffled voice commented from his chest.

He let out a rare chuckle. "It's our anniversary - it had to be special. Besides, I heard you talk about wanting to adopt not too long ago."

The couple stayed like that for a few moments, until the designer pulled back with a beam. She enthused, "Oh, does that mean we can get as many pets as we want?"

Damian smirked. "We don't live at the Manor anymore, so I don't see why we can't."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Dami!" Marinette exclaimed, stepping on her tiptoes in order to be level with his mouth. She planted a kiss there.

Just as he was about to return it, she suddenly spun around, and ran away into one of the aisles to the side. Her excited laughter echoed around for a few seconds, until she presumably moved too far for it to travel to the entrance of the pet store.

A blush overtook Damian's features, as he touched his lips with his fingers. From behind, there was faint laughter, and he whipped back there in a flash.

There, two men were stood, poking their heads from around the shop's entrance. When they realised that they had been spotted, Adrien choked on his spit, whilst Jon grabbed his fiance and pulled him back into hiding.

Damian growled beneath his breath, yet a smug smirk soon took over his features.

"Looking to have inspiration for anniversaries in the future, I see?" he teased to the duo.

The guffaws from his unseen brothers around were the last thing he heard before he jogged away to search for his wife - and maybe a few new pets on the way.

**~*~*~**

Marinette's heels clicked loudly against the hard floor, providing one of the only noises around. Fish swam up to their glass windows at her presence. Cats meowed happily.

She went up to the fish, pressing her hands to the see-through surface seperating herself and them. A smile tugged at her lips when bubbles floated up from their mouths.

The female turned and knelt down. Her hand reached out to stroke the ears of a black cat, that's emerald eyes shimmered in comfort as she scratched beneath their chin.

The animal purred up a storm. It leaned into her touch.

A giggle shook her chest, but just as she was about to speak, a faint sound caught her attention. Marinette squinted, and slowly tilted her head to the side.

In one of the coops, a snow white sheepdog was sat, staring longily out at her. It pawed at the fencing, and the woman soon found herself making her way over with no hesitation after the action.

She held a hand out, and watched as the maremma sniffed at it experimentally. Then, it rubbed its head against her skin, and barked with a wagging tail.

Marinette found herself chuckling. The panting dog licked her fingers and jumped up a few times.

"I see you've found the animal you want."

Damian smiled when she nodded, as he bent to peck her cheek. She blushed prettily in a flustered manner.

The maremma sheepdog pushed its snout against the barrier in front towards the couple. The two glanced up at him, and they both laughed when he barked at the attention.

"So, its settled. I want to adopt this guy," Marinette decided. "Who are you getting?"

As if answering for Damian, a small animal suddenly bounced into his wife's lap. Their ivory fur shone from the lights above.

"This little munchkin, huh?" she asked, feeling the tiny rabbit nuzzle into her stomach. She stroked its ears, and it cuddled even closer.

"And all of the animals that I've asked for that are at the entrance of the store."

Marinette groaned. "How many are there?"

"A lot, Angel. That's all I can say," he responded, grinning.

Huffing, she said, "You're lucky I love you, you know."

"Aren't you the lucky one, Beloved?" Damian pondered, as he reached up to trace around the studs in her ears.

The adult fought off the red burning her cheeks, and instead chose to say, "C'mon, let's go before Bruce realises we're here. We don't wanna get banned from adopting pets like at your last birthday."

He chuckled, and helped her up with a hand held out. "Alright, Angel. But I wouldn't trust my brothers who are watching to keep quiet."

Marinette let out something on the edge of being a cackle, and mused aloud, "Well, I can assure that it won't end well for them if they can't."

The smirk she wore clearly showed that she knew that they were listening in exactly at that moment.

Damian called over a member of the staff, and looked on as they carefully released the snow white dog. His partner simply held the rabbit in her arms tighter, as it snuggled into her chest for warmth in trust.

"What should we name him, Beloved?"

"Hmmm..." she murmured, before lighting up. "How about Solitude!"

The man thought for a second, yet soon nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them both, Adrien felt tears well up in his eyes at the dog's name from behind a wall, much to Jon's confusion as he rushed to soothe his fiance.


End file.
